trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark-Hunter
Dark-Hunter is a Paranormal Romance and Urban Fantasy series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Books Companion works Note, the left number represents were it fits in the Dark-Hunter series. All shorts and novellas get point numbers, novels get whole numbers. The point numbers tell you where they fit in the series—between which two books. ;Short stories not included in any collections *0.1. "The Beginning", Sins of the Night ''(2005) & ''Acheron (2008) *0.5. "Dragonswan", Tapestry (2002) In Other Worlds (2010; WH #0.5) ;Guides and collections *7.5. The Dark-Hunter Companion (2007; guide) *''Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide'' (Dec. 2010; collection of short stories) **2.6. "Dark-Hunter Christmas" (Nov. 1, 2003; free here) & Simi **6.5. "The Promise" (2010) **8.5. "Second Chances" (2005) **10.5. "Fear of Darkness" (2007; free eBook) **14.5. "Where Angels Fear To Tread" (2008; HC #0.5; WH #3.5) *24.5. Dark Bites (Jan. 21, 2014; collection of short stories[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dark-bites/ Dark Bites - Author's official website]) **2.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (DrmH #0.5) **3.5. "A Dark-Hunter Christmas" (Nov. 1, 2003; free here) & Simi **5.5. "Winter Born" (2004; WH #1.5) **9.5. "A Hard Day's Night Searcher" (2006) **9.6. "Until Death We Do Part" (2006) **10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (2007) **14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008; HC #0.5; WH #3.5) **14.6. "Shadow of the Moon" (2008; WH #3.6) **24.5. "House of the Rising Son" (2014) **"Love Bytes" (unrelated) **"Santa Wears Spurs" (unrelated) Companion series ;Chronicles of Nick #Infinity (2010) #Invincible (2011) #Infamous (2012) #Inferno (Apr., 2013) #Illusion (Apr. 1, 2014) Publishing Information *Publisher: St. Martin’s Press, Simon and Schuster, Hachette, HarperCollins, Penguin *Book Page: Acheron | Sherrilyn Kenyon | Macmillan Blurbs 00. Fantasy Lover Cursed into an eternity of slavery by his own brother, Julian of Macedon has spent centuries in hell, where the only respite he knows is measured in a handful of weeks whenever he’s summoned through an arcane spell. With the modern age, those summonings are becoming fewer and fewer, and he lives in fear of the day when they’ll stop for good. Grace Alexander doesn’t believe in much of anything. But when her "psychic" girlfriend talks her into performing the spell as a joke on her birthday, the last thing she ever imagines is it working. But work it does. Now, she finds an ancient Greek general in her living room and trapped in her life for the next month. Worse, they learn too late that part of the spell means Grace will lose her.[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/fantasy-lover/ Fantasy Lover - Author's official website] 01. Night Pleasures See How it began... Have you ever wanted to know what it's like to be immortal? To journey through the night stalking the evil that preys on humans? To have unlimited wealth, unlimited power? That is my existence, and it is dark and dangerous. I play hero to thousands, but am known to none. And I love every minutes of it. Or so I thought until one night when I woke up handcuffed to my worst nightmare: a conservative woman in a button-down shirt. Or in Amanda's case, one buttoned all the way up to her chin. She's smart, sexy, witty, and wants nothing to do with the paranormal—in other words, me. My attraction to Amanda Devereaux goes against everything I stand for. Not to mention the last time I fell in love it cost me not only my human life, but also my very soul. Yet every time I look at her, I find myself wanting to try again. Wanting to believe that love and loyalty do exist. Even more disturbing, I find myself wondering if there's any way a woman like Amanda can love a man whose battle scars run deep, and whose heart was damaged by a betrayal so savage that he's not sure it will ever beat again.[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-pleasures/ Night Pleasures - Author's official website] 02. Night Embrace “Night Embrace” spins the story of Talon, an ancient Celtic warrior who killed the son of the god Camulus. Camulus cursed Talon, decreeing death for everyone he loved. Now a Dark-Hunter in modern-day New Orleans, Talon meets Sunshine, who is key to ending his curse once and for all. Not to mention helping him to save New Orleans from an ancient god bent on total destruction…[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-embrace/ Night Embrace - Author's official website] 03. Dance with the Devil *'Dark-Hunter': A soulless guardian who stands between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. Yeah, right. The only part of that Code of Honor I got was eternity and solitude. *'Insanity': A condition many say I suffer from after being alone for so long. But I don’t suffer from my insanity-I enjoy every minute of it. *'Trust': I can’t trust anyone…not even myself. The only thing I trust in is my ability to do the wrong thing in any situation and to put a hurt on anyone who gets in my way. *'Truth': I endured a lifetime as a Roman slave, and 900 years as an exiled Dark-Hunter. Now I’m tired of enduring. I want the truth about what happened the night I was exiled-I.[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dance-with-the-devil/ Dance With The Devil - Author's official website] 04. Kiss of the Night What do you get when you have an immortal Viking warrior no one can remember five minutes after he leaves their presence, and a demon princess on the run for her life who is being pursued by one seriously pissed-off demigod? That would be my life. It started out simple enough. One night I went to save a woman in trouble. The next thing I knew, the doorway to hell had opened and out stepped Daimons- soul-sucking vampires the likes of which I’d never seen before. Led by the son of Apollo, they are out to end the curse that has banished them all to darkness. The only problem with that is they have to kill Cassandra Peters to do it and if she dies, so dies the sun, the earth and all who dwell here. Life’s just a bowl full of...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/kiss-of-the-night/ Kiss of the Night - Author's official website] 05. Night Play 06. Seize the Night Hail Glorious Reader: Rome ruled the world and my family ruled Rome. I was born the noble son of a legendary Roman Senator. I walked through the ancient world as a general, a god, and through an act of brutal betrayal, I bound myself to a goddess so that I could protect mankind from the evil scourge that haunts it. Now I find myself dating said scourge. I’m not exactly sure how it happened. One minute I was in my element, killing vampires and the next thing I knew a self-styled vampire slayer had stabbed me. Tabitha Devereaux is unlike any woman I have ever known. A human, she has trained herself to fight vampires every bit as capably as any immortal. Idiosyncratic and off-beat, shes is the total antithesis to everything I find desirable...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/seize-the-night/ Seize The Night - Author's official website] 07. Sins of the Night In the realm of the Dark-Hunters there is a code of honor that even immortal bad boys must follow: Harm no human. Drink no blood. Never fall in love. But every now and again a Dark-Hunter thinks himself above the Code. He mistakenly believes that he has the power of life and death over humans. That’s when I’m summoned. Who am I? I’m the one thing the fearless fear. Step over the line and it’s my wrath you will face. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can sway me. I am relentless and unfeeling. Or so I thought until I met a female Dark-Hunter who goes by the name of Danger–it’s not just her name, it’s how she lives her life. She doesn’t trust me at all. And who could blame her? She alone knows that...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/sins-of-the-night/ Sins Of The Night - Author's official website] 08. Unleash the Night 09. Dark Side of the Moon 10. The Dream Hunter 11. Devil May Cry An ancient Sumerian god, Sin was one of the most powerful among his pantheon… Until the night Artemis stole his godhood by trickery and left him one step from death. For millennia, this ex-god turned Dark-Hunter has dreamed only of regaining his powers and seeking revenge on her. If only life were that simple. Unfortunately he has bigger fish or in his case, demons, to fry. The lethal gallu that were buried by his pantheon are now stirring and they are hungry for human flesh. Their only goal is to destroy mankind and anyone else who gets in their way. Lucky Sin is the only one who can stop it, that is if a certain woman doesn’t kill him first. Trust of any kind died in him the moment Artemis tricked him, but now he must rely on another woman or see an...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/devil-may-cry/ Devil May Cry - Author's official website] 12. Upon the Midnight Clear 13. Dream Chaser 14. Acheron Eleven thousand years ago a god was born. Cursed into the body of a human, Acheron endured a lifetime of hatred. His human death unleashed an unspeakable horror that almost destroyed the earth. Brought back against his will, he became the sole defender of mankind. Only it was never that simple… For centuries, he has fought for our survival and hidden a past he never wants revealed. Now his survival, and ours, hinges on the very woman who threatens him. Old enemies reawaken and unite to kill them both. War has never been deadlier… or more fun.[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/acheron/ Acheron - Author's official website] 15. One Silent Night While the world carries on unawares, Stryker, who leads an army of demons and vampires, is plotting an all out onslaught against his enemies–which, unfortunately for us, includes the entire human race. To avenge his sister, Stryker prepares to annihilate the Dark-Hunters. But things go awry when his oldest enemy returns. Enter his ex-wife. Zephyra. Just when he thought nothing could stop him, he’s now embroiled in a centuries old war with a shrew who gives new meaning to pain and a shrew who is the only woman he’s ever really loved.[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/one-silent-night/ One Silent Night - Author's official website] 16. Dream Warrior 17. Bad Moon Rising 18. No Mercy 19. Retribution Harm no human… A hired gunslinger, William Jessup Brady lived his life with one foot in the grave. He believed that every life had a price. Until the day when he finally found a reason to live. In one single act of brutal betrayal, he lost everything, including his life. Brought back by a Greek goddess to be one of her Dark-Hunters, he gave his immortal soul for vengeance and swore he’d spend eternity protecting the humans he’d once considered prey. Orphaned as a toddler, Abigail Yager was taken in by a family of vampires and raised on one belief- Dark-Hunters are the evil who prey on both their people and mankind, and they must all be destroyed. While protecting her adoptive race, she has spent her life eliminating the Dark-Hunters...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/retribution/ Retribution - Author's official website] 20. The Guardian 21. Time Untime 22. Styxx Just when you thought doomsday was over… Centuries ago Acheron saved the human race by imprisoning an ancient evil bent on absolute destruction. Now that evil has been unleashed and it is out for revenge. As the twin to Acheron, Styxx hasn’t always been on his brother’s side. They’ve spent more centuries going at each other’s throats than protecting their backs. Now Styxx has a chance to prove his loyalty to his brother, but only if he’s willing to trade his life and future for Acheron’s. The Atlantean goddess of Wrath and Misery, Bethany was born to right wrongs. But it was never a task she relished. — Until now. — She owes Acheron a debt that she vows to repay, no matter what it takes. He will join their fellow gods in hell and nothing is going to stop...[http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/styxx/ Styxx - Author's official website] 23. Son of No One 24. Dragonbane Awards 22. Styxx *Finalist of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category ;Overall *Awards for Sherrilyn Kenyon - fictiondb.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon - articlesbase.com (awards near bottom) References